La Tragédie Que Nous Partageons
by RadicalEdward6
Summary: AU. We end up losing the ones we love in one way or another. But which is worse, losing them to death or losing them to someone else? *Rating subject to go up later, rated K for now.* Revision complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Inuyasha except this story.

Author's Note: Alright so this is my revision! This chapter basically combined everything I put into 5 awful chapters into one way better chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy it much more. The plot is the same, with a few added things/small changes and much more angst. This story if finally headed where I want it so please read and review because great things are to come!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

_Crash. _A car crash. _Wrecked. _It wrecked everything. _Death._ It claimed three lives but ended many more.

That was two years ago but a family is still reeling from the collision.

They cohabitated on a shrine for many joyful years before this tragic event. They lived peacefully, happily, together as a family. Two sets of loving parents, a grandfather, four children and a cat. There were vacations, and camping trips, big dinners and weekend outings, hugely celebrated birthdays and holidays, game nights and an over abundance of love. So much love most of us would not even know what to do with it.

Until a drunk driver stole that love. Stole the love of dotting parents from their children.

That was the beginning of the end. This family would know joy no more. Only sorrow and grief. Tears and scars, wounds that weep open and ooze the pain of loss.

Two sisters left orphaned, a brother and sister lost a dad, the widow turned to alcohol while the remaining grandfather watched mournfully as his family was torn apart. His heart broken as his shaky health steadily declined.

The children were in shock, the youngest were only 6 and 7 years old, they couldn't fully comprehend what was happening. The two oldest were mere adolescents, trauma now marking an important time of development in their lives.

And how the trauma endured.

Time heals all wounds is a lie. Time only leaves wounds to fester and rot. There is no one to coddle the infection as your heart succumbs to the searing burn of remembrance. As it tightens in your chest and grips on to that beating muscles that controls all aspects of your body. It chokes you, you lay there gasping for air like it was just sucked out of you by the devil himself.

The ache, it may dull a little but you never recover. You simply learn how to breathe around each pump of your heart as it has to work it's way through the scar tissue.

The two oldest children were cousins, Kikyou and Kagome. Though so much alike in appearance, they were vastly different in personality. Yet they shared the same capacious heart.

They managed to get by with help from their friends, and all the life insurance money from their parents' death.  
It took care of bills, bought groceries and clothing. It provided alcohol to a grieving woman and medical care to a sick old man.

It also helped move the family from their beloved shrine. It held too many memories, too painful to relive. Even the good times and positive feelings were no comfort to those broken people.

So they moved. To an attractive, sizable house on the other side of town. And they went on with their lives, though never fully healed.

They simply put a band aid on the gaping holes left in their bodies and souls and pretended to move on. But if you caught any of them off guard, for a split second, you could see in their eyes that they were standing at the scene of a tragedy. Cars mangled, bodies covered with white sheets, stained with blood. Cops putting blankets around their shoulders were trying to move them away, but they could never move away. They would perpetually be stuck in that same spot.

At the scene of an accident…

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

"An accident! It was all an accident!" a shrieking voice filled with frustration and a bit of pleading could be heard through out the whole structure of a perfectly decorated home.

"Was sucking his dick an accident too?" The remark was shot back coldly. So cold that is burned.

"Kikyou how else can I explain it to you?" The pleading in Kagome's voice was more urgent this time.

"You were like my sister when we were growing up, and after all we've been through…how could you do this to me?!" Kikyou cried out, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

She regained her well practiced composure and continued. "There is no way for you to explain what happened, and there is no way to apologize. You are dead to me. Nothing more but a dirty slut."

She finished her sentence void of emotion but the words still cut to Kagome's heart. Kikyou briskly walked away to the safety of her bedroom while Kagome was left in the kitchen stunned. She crumpled to the travertine tiled floor and stared for a longing second at the spot her cousin had previously occupied. She hung her head, now focused on the creamy ivory colored tile. She couldn't control the shaking that over took her.

Sobbing, Kagome got up and tried to steady herself on a counter. She couldn't believe her own cousin, no sister…had denounced her. Kagome headed toward her own bedroom and as soon as she was inside she locked the door and turned on her stereo so that the blasting music would camouflage any cries of pain. Emotional or physical.

She took out a bright and cheerfully decorated shoebox from under her bed and opened it up to reveal contents of a dark nature. On the outside there were pastel shades of blue, pink, green and yellow. And pictures of sunflowers and daisies pasted all over. It felt warm and happy, reminiscent of a beautiful spring day. But on the inside there was a multitude of sharp objects, some stained with old blood. Antiseptics and wads of unused gauze. And there was a little baggy hidden underneath the gauze, filled with pills of all shapes and sizes.

Kagome took out a simple, clean razor and the baggy. She got a glass of water from her adjoining bathroom and plopped herself on top of her plush pink comforter. Her shaking hands opened the baggy and selected a large, round white pill and a small football shaped green one. She took them with a sip of water, then decided to pop one more of the white ones. She admired the array of pills for a moment and spread them all out on her bed. She popped one more, a little v shaped blue pill, for good measure. She packed the drugs back up and tucked the baggy away in her bedside table then headed back to her bathroom.

Upon entering the cool, blue hued room Kagome stripped herself of her green sweater and shook off her dark grey yoga pants. She stopped for a moment to gaze at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy, her nose red. Her hair was all over the place and she had large bags under the puffs of her eyes. She dared to venture farther and examined her whole body. Her plump breasts and soft curves were a little envious of most 15 year olds and her arms were left in tact but farther down everything became a mess. Past her hips, down on her thighs and legs, there were cuts everywhere. From small scratches to large gashes. All in different healing stages.

Kagome couldn't stand to stare at her distorted self any longer. She hopped into her bathtub but didn't turn on the water. She took the razor she selected from her box of despair and took to her legs.

_Slash, slash, slash!_

She cried out a little each time the blade made contact with her skin. The pressure she applied became a little harder with every cut. Crimson liquid slid down her legs and pooled around her body in the tub. She became a little braver and took the blade to her stomach, just a couple cuts there. She went even bolder and applied one harsh swipe of the blade on her wrist. She felt slightly relieved. Maybe it was the blood loss or maybe it was the pills kicking in.  
All she wanted was for her outsides to match her insides. Yet she didn't want her friends to be concerned so she did it in places she could easily hide. The slice to her wrist may have been a risky move but it was the beginning of fall so she could easily get away with wearing long sleeves.

Kagome draped her arm over the side of the tub as her world started to become fuzzy. She unknowingly dropped the blade and the clank it made as it hit the tile fell on deaf ears. Kagome's eyes were drooping and she kept nodding her head. Her insides felt warm, she didn't feel any pain. This was the moment she looked forward to everyday. When she could escape one way or the other.

No one can keep the monsters away for too long though.

Her perfect peace was soon plagued with thoughts of what Kikyou had said to her. They were so close for so long. Kagome loved Kikyou more than herself. And now Kikyou had finalized the death of their relationship.

Kagome was dead.

A dead slut.

She only wished she was really dead.

The thoughts then turned to the cause of this tiff and torture. The boy who caused them both to be overcome with longing. He was there when they needed him, through all the death they experienced, it only brought them closer. He had made their insides scream, lust poured out their youthful pores. It went way beyond lust though, it was infatuation to the fullest. First loves, are very hard to get over.

Again the words of her cousin ran over and over in her mind, she couldn't process what was happening. Why couldn't she just tell her cousin why it all happened? Would she even talk to her again?

She resumed her sobbing from earlier.

"_Was sucking his dick an accident too?"_

No none of it was an accident. She wanted him for years and when she had the chance she took him, regardless of how she knew her cousin would feel. Regardless of the consequences. She knew Kikyou loved Inuyasha and she knew he loved Kikyou. She knew it could only end bad. This was never meant to happen, it wasn't in their stars.

Gasping to breathe, Kagome thought to herself. _But I loved him too._

Kagome slumped farther down into the tub. The pills' effects were coming back, making her head cloudy. She drifted off towards an empty slumber.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

Kikyou immediately locked her door upon entering her room. She had painted the door black. It use to be red but she couldn't stand to look at that color. It had been her favorite it seems like so long ago. But she liked black now. It matched her heart.

She knew no one would bother her, her aunt was passed out drunk on a couch in the den downstairs and their grandfather was in the hospital. Souta and Kaede were probably at their therapy sessions and even the cat, Buyo, was off doing his own thing. But she locked her door regardless.

She immediately turned on some music, thrash metal suited her mood well. She had just confronted her own flesh and blood for the thousandth time about hooking up with her ex boyfriend, her first and only love. They had broken up over false pretenses, and even after everything that Kikyou had been though Kagome went and snuck behind her back just for a short lived tryst. She betrayed her. She stabbed her in the back and then pushed her in an icy cold river. A river of misery. The cold penetrated her so deeply, even after she managed to drag herself out onto the black shore of her life. She's still trying to breath with the icicles that cling to her lungs and encase her heart.

Kagome had pursuit him despite knowing the truth, the truth about what had caused Kikyou and Inuyasha to break up in the first place.

A dark, painful truth of what was thought to be betrayal.

And she knew…

Metal definitely fit her mood.

Kikyou shook her head, sending her perfectly sleek and straightened hair to fly around her. She wanted the thoughts to fly away as easy as her hair just did.

For a moment she stood and stared at her deep eggplant colored walls, adorned with various band posters, then down to the plush carpet which shone a slightly lighter purple than the walls.  
She sighed, awakening from her daze, and walked to her black dresser to rummage through various panties, bras, and lingerie. After selecting something suitable she ransacked her closet then she rushed to do her makeup. She layered on heavy eye makeup, it was a smokey eye with deep grey, black and a highlight of white. Her lips were painted crimson. It was the only time she could stand red anymore.

After her makeup was perfect and her hair properly straightened into place she slipped into her outfit.  
A grey plaid, school girl styled mini skirt that barely covered her plump and shapely ass. A lacy, cream colored bra let, and a tiny black vest that only buttoned with a singular button which lay at the end of the v of the vest lapels underneath her perky, full breasts. She looked hot, a little slutty but definitely hot.

She laughed a little too herself as she recalled calling her cousin a slut, then realized she appeared to be more of one at the moment.

Kikyou was only sixteen and it was a school night but she was going out. There was always a party if you wanted to find one bad enough, and she always wanted one bad enough. She looked herself over in the mirror, liking what she saw. She put on some black flats and returned to her closet. There she removed a large bottle of patron and took a large gulp before filling two flasks and shoving them into a small purse. All she needed was the alcohol, her lipstick, cell phone and some money so a purse of this size bid her well. This way she didn't stand to lose much if the alcohol ran out from her grasp and she lost control. Not that that happened too often.

Or so she told herself.

She kept her door locked and opened her window, hopping onto a ledge, and shimmying her way down a ladder that was strategically placed near her upstairs bedroom. She didn't really need to sneak out this way but she preferred it. She hopped onto the ground once she reached the bottom of the ladder which caused her skirt to fly up a little, exposing her thong clad booty to the world. Hearing a whistle and honk, Kikyou turned ready to kick ass, but her anger melted away as soon as she saw it was only her friends waiting for her in a red convertible mustang.

She skipped a little as she proceeded to the car, once there she catapulted herself in the back seat and they took off down the street. Kikyou hugged Yura and Kohaku who she had joined in the back seat and bear hugged Sango, who had shotgun, from behind.

"Hey pervert! Turn this fucking song up right now!" Yura yelled as Marilyn Manson's song Mobscene started playing in the car.

"Fuck yeah!" Kikyou agreed. "Now who wants a swig?"

She pulled out the flasks. The music was turned up. Everyone took shots as they were passed around, then Sango took out a small bag filled with a fine white powder from her bra, shaking it slightly.

"Who's down for some real fun tonight?" she asked mischievously, raising an eyebrow.

"You know you don't even have to ask us." Miroku piped in.

Kohaku grinned and the girls giggled as Miroku sped up towards their destination for the night.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

A/N: So I figured I'd end it here and let you all see how you like it. I hope it's much better than before, and I'm going to build on character depth and relationships better. Please review nicely or helpfully! And p.s. I made 3 tiny, small references to different songs by various bands in this chapter, at first accidently, so if anyone can point them out then you're too awesome lol.


End file.
